gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Honjitsu wa Makoto ni ra-ri-ru-rain
Honjitsu wa Makoto ni ra-ri-ru-rain (本日は誠にラリルレイン) is a song by the members of Petit Rabbit's and Chimame-Tai. The song is composed and arranged by Kaoru Okubo and the lyrics were written by Aki Hata. This song is the event song of Rabbit House Tea Party 2016 and was performed on-stage by Ayane Sakura, Inori Minase, Risa Taneda, Satomi Sato, Maaya Uchida, Rie Murakawa, Sora Tokui, Hayami Saori, Hamayi Show, and Kayano Ai.gochiusa.com This song is included in the bonus CD of the the sixth volume of the limited-edition Japanese Bluray/DVD copy and order the songs2 album. Lyrics Romaji= Happy ran・rin・run・rein Day!! Happy ran・rin・run・rein Day!! Kyou wa arigatou ne happii! Mizutamari poccha poccha (haicchae) Nagagutsu janai no nai no (haicchae) Datte kimochii itte ne omou Ame to Dancin' Konna toki doushiyo ka? (sou ne?) Aitai ne soushiyo ka! (sou da!) Hora tokimeki wa ne Dondon dondon tsutawaru yo (ippai!) Sekai no doko ka wa (Hi!) Ii tenki ni natten da ne (Hi!) Junbanko desu yo Donna sora datte (kirei na) Yume ga hirogaru (kirei ni) Minna wo dakishimete Omoide tsukurou Tanoshii ne te koe ni desou (Yeah!) Tanoshii ne te wa ni narou (Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) Arigatou! Kitekureta kara ureshikute Nando mo koe ni desou (Yeah!) Tanoshii ne te wa ni narou (Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) Daisuki na minna minna Taisetsu ni shinakucha ne Okkee! (Thank you!) Okkee! (Thank you!) Watashi-tachi… mada mada mada owaranai Happy ran・rin・run・rein Day!! Happy ran・rin・run・rein Day!! Kyou wa arigatou ne happii! Kaidan wo piccha piccha (subecchau) Isogazu ni yoisho yoisho (subecchau) Chotto ukare nagara kimi wa Ame to Singin' Aetakara doushiyo ka? (Sou ne?) Mata tsugi mo koushi yokka! (Sou da!) Motto yorokobi wo ne Dondon dondon agetai yo (ippai!) Sekai wa ookikute (Hi!) Watashi wa chiisakute (Hi!) Demo isshou kenmei Donna jibun demo (ganbare) Yume yo hirogare (ganbare) Minna wo dakishimete Omoide tsukurou Waraou yotte ii kotoba (Yeah!) Waraou yotte waratteta (Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) Yoroshiku ne! Tsunagari wasurecha iya da yo Minna de nakayoku ne (Yeah!) Waraou yotte waratteta (Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! ) Daisuki na minna minna Taisetsuna minna dakara Okkee! (Thank you!) Okkee! (Thank you!) Watashi-tachi… mada mada mada asobou ne Omoide Takusan Issho ni Tsukurou Tanoshii ne te koe ni desou Tanoshii ne te wa ni narou Arigatou! Kitekureta kara ureshikute Nando mo koe ni desou (Yeah!) Tanoshiine te wa ni narou (Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) Daisuki na minna minna Taisetsu ni shinakucha ne Okkee! (Thank you!) Okkee! (Thank you!) Watashi-tachi… mada mada mada owaranai Happy ran・rin・run・rein Day!! Happy ran・rin・run・rein Day!! Kyou wa arigatou ne happii! |-| Japanese= Happy ラン・リン・ルン・レイン Day!! Happy ラン・リン・ルン・レイン Day!! 今日はありがとうねハッピー！ 水たまりぽっちゃぽっちゃ(はいっちゃえ) 長靴じゃないのないの(はいっちゃえ) だって気持ちいいってね思う　雨と Dancin' こんな時どうしよっか？(そうね？) 会いたいねそうしよっか！(そうだ！) ほらトキメキはね　どんどんどんどんつたわるよ(いっぱい！) 世界のどこかは(Hi!) いい天気になってんだね(Hi!) 順番っこですよ どんな空だって(きれいな) 夢がひろがる(きれいに) みんなを抱きしめて　思い出つくろう 楽しいねって声に出そう(Yeah!) 楽しいねって輪になろう(Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) ありがとう！　来てくれたから嬉しくて なんども声に出そう(Yeah!) 楽しいねって輪になろう(Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) ダイスキなみんなみんな　大切にしなくちゃね おっけー！(Thank you!)　おっけー！(Thank you!) 私たち・・・まだまだまだ終わらないっ Happy ラン・リン・ルン・レイン Day!! Happy ラン・リン・ルン・レイン Day!! 今日はありがとうねハッピー！ 階段をぴっちゃぴっちゃ(すべっちゃう) 急がずによいしょよいしょ(すべっちゃう) ちょっと浮かれながらキミは　雨と Singin' 会えたからどうしよっか？(そうね？) また次もこうしよっか！(そうだ！) もっとヨロコビをね　どんどんどんどんあげたいよ(いっぱい！) 世界は大きくて(Hi!) 私は小さくて(Hi!) でもいっしょうけんめい どんな自分でも(がんばれ) 夢よひろがれ(がんばれ) みんなを抱きしめて　思い出つくろう 笑おうよっていいコトバ(Yeah!) 笑おうよって笑ってた(Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) よろしくね！　つながり忘れちゃイヤだよ みんなでなかよくね(Yeah!) 笑おうよって笑ってた(Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) ダイスキなみんなみんな　大切なみんなだから おっけー！(Thank you!)　おっけー！(Thank you!) 私たち・・・まだまだまだ遊ぼうねっ 思い出 たくさん 一緒に つくろう 楽しいねって声に出そう 楽しいねって輪になろう ありがとう！　来てくれたから嬉しくて なんども声に出そう(Yeah!) 楽しいねって輪になろう(Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) ダイスキなみんなみんな　大切にしなくちゃね おっけー！(Thank you!) おっけー！(Thank you!) 私たち・・・まだまだまだ終わらないっ Happy ラン・リン・ルン・レイン Day!! Happy ラン・リン・ルン・レイン Day!! 今日はありがとうねハッピー！ Trivia * Despite being on-stage, Kayano Ai didn't actually sing the song during the finale of Rabbit House Tea Party 2016. * While Hamayi Show and Hayami Saori sang the song on-stage during the finale of Rabbit House Tea Party 2016, their voices aren't included in the official song release. References Category:Songs